User blog:EtherealNyx/The 8 OCs I Currently Write In My Spare Time (Sorry, Elwood)
When you literally can't post 1/2 of these *rip* Hi, guys! Nyx here! Just wanted to share the eight concepts that currently rule my mind (sorry, Elwood)! For those in the know *coughRegancough*, this does not concern Elwood, Azra, Iseul and Marmion. Sometimes, I just need a break from them. It does concern their enemies friendly rivals however! But, I can't post them so I guess the Mythical Quartet wins this round. ANYWAY. The eight characters mentioned here are Clara Sacristan, Atra Penumbra, Valencia Soyuznik and Tulip Grundy, as well as the four I cannot post, which are Billie Wargrave, Christine of the Opera, Jolie Dantés and Chandler Valjean. I promise I'll explain the last four to you later. Now, let's begin! Character Concepts The Four I Can Post First off, let me introduce to you Clara Sacristan, the next angel from The Girl Without Hands. She was an experiment of sorts, but that will be explained further in her backstory. Let's just say for now that Clara was meant to be a weapon against the demons at Ever After High, but the drawback that came with the experiments is that she can't stay in close proximity with said demons, lest she become 'corrupted'. In other words, experimenting on sentient species never has perfect results. Just ask Dr. Moreau! The first thing you'll notice about Clara is that something is fundamentally wrong with her. In other words, she's just too perfect. Not necessarily in appearance (who knows how the participants of my design contest will draw her), but definitely in gait, speech mannerisms, even in eating. Her personality can be described as a religious zealot, though most would call her an extremist or fanatic. She's always trying to subtly pressure people into following her branch of faith. The more religious students flock to her arms as though she was a mother bird gently guiding her impressionable flock. Beyond that, she's a confident young maiden, someone who uses her words and possibly even her looks as weapons to try and fight back the demonic influence with a more angelic one... Or something like that. "Who ever said angels were meant to look human had obviously never met Clara." Next, we have Tulip Grundy, the daughter of the infamous Solomon Grundy. This girl has had an unfortunate life. Her sister perished in a flying accident as a child, her parents have a turbulent marriage, and she follows through a treacherous cycle that involves her dying on a regular week-to-week basis, losing most of her memories in the process. Before you start to pity her though, she's not an entirely redeemable character. Her personality is fully defined on Wednesdays, where she's a prickly character to deal with. She's a very 'rough around the edges' type of character, something that makes sense when she's literally destined to get sick and die EVERY. FREAKING. WEEK. Tulip is the type to hang out with the wrong sort of people just for the thrill it brings. After all, she hates the type of people who would baby her for her biological affliction. Rather, Tulip wants the rush of 'living in one day', hence why she may be smart, but she wastes said smarts outside the classroom. "By that point, Death and Tulip had become bosom buddies, but Tulip never got to remember their interactions." And with that, we head to our next star, Atra Penumbra, the next shadow from The Shadow. Unlike the other people on this list so far, she's someone who is, without a shadow of a doubt, a bad person. Even Tulip's rebellious nature of sorts doesn't even come close to the morbid fascinations and the general vicious apathy of this feminine entity. (It's just easier to refer to her as female. In her own words, shadows don't have genders.) Atra's very wise. Her knowledge is extensive to the point of madness and/or hilarity, but it seems she doesn't have a good handle on giving appropriate emotional input at times. Highly manipulative, her actions don't reek of treachery, but she has always been the sort to lure people into a trap with the bait of feigned kindness. Her personality is very undefined, but all reliable sources agree that whatever personality she exhibits is fake. Her mind is likely ruled by only one thing: hunger. "Eagles flew, cheetahs ran and Atra stayed at the top of the primordial food chain." Finally, we have Valencia Soyuznik, the next wolf from The Firebird. Born and bred to be the best advisor around, she has spent her whole time undergoing training to serve the whims of royalty, leaving her in the awkward position of being a wolf with a cherry disposition and a damning will to serve. (In other words, her own kin do not respect her. At all.) However, Valencia takes everything in stride. She struggles to define herself as anything other than "the wolf in maid's clothing", but simply can't find the means to do so. She's regarded suspiciously by the peers she is meant to serve and is degraded by the peers who want to challenge the ones she is meant to serve. In other words, she just can't win, but she holds hope in her heart and that is enough for her. "No one trusted the wolf that tried her best to please everyone she met." The Four I Can't Post Let's discuss why I can't post these four. It can be summed up in one simple word: guidelines. In other words, the four stories chosen for them do not agree with the guidelines set for literature OCs. Too bad for me, I guess. Despite the explanations I could possibly give as to why these four should be able to bypass guidelines, I won't even bother wasting effort on that particular tangle. Why fight the system when you can calmly subvert it legally? There's no rule in writing concepts via blog posts. Therefore, I shall gladly share them with you. First off, we have Christine of the Opera, a girl with a large destiny on her plate. An orphan, she was assigned to her dark destiny as a teenager, leading to her jealous housemates disfiguring her with a rusty knife. Once she donned the golden comedy mask that rules her life, she instantly became more than just a relatively pretty face with a good eye for numbers. She became the ultimate social butterfly. The master of moving through all the hidden corridors of the school, not only does she make friends with everyone (from villains to heroes to trolls that live under bridges), but she manages to navigate every conflict with an ease that makes everyone think she's on their side. Word to the wise: she's not manipulative in any way, shape or form. She's just extremely wonderful at intergrating herself with other people. Soon enough, everyone just mentally interalizes the fact that she has a mask for a face as normal and doesn't find her presence eerie at all. She also seems to be obsessed with the idea of singing choir despite her horrible talent with singing. Christine is better suited for the piano, but she is also incredibly stubborn to boot about singing, so she dabbles in both fields. The Muse-ic teacher is trying to dissuade her from singing for now. "If the world was nothing more than a play, Christine would strive to be the main actor." Next up, we have Billie Wargrave from And Then There Were None. (Spoilers may be prevalent in this, so please be wary.) The son of Justice Wargrave, his destiny had always been an oppressive weight on his back. Key word is had, seeing as how destiny no longer matters, invalidating Billie's entire childhood and most of his teenage years. When he was about six years old, his father died and Billie was stuck in a destiny rife with murder, crime and questionable morality. His mother, a general peasant turned assassin, became obsessed with training him into the perfect murderous judge possible. While this worked to an extent, it left Billie with mental scars that are unlikely to fade anytime soon. Billie is the type of person who is extremely preoccupied with morality. What is right and wrong consumes his every waking thought. He is suspected to have aboulomania in the sens that he does not like making decisions and will avoid them at any case. The reason is that he'll weigh each decision and find an answer, but self-doubt will hold him back. Not only that, but he has absolutely no tact at all. Rudeness is Billie's middle name, much to his friends' dismay. He'll calmly ask people's opinions and accidentally ignite flame wars all in a misguided quest for the truth. Category:Blog posts